User blog:Secretive13/Meeting the MySims Family!
Here are the family members' profiles: ''' Jamie' '''Loves: '''Studious '''Likes: '''Spooky '''Hates: '''Geeky (but also hates Fun just a smich)... '''Best Friends:' Amelia, Raven, Makoto, Luis, and Matt Friends: Every Studious Person. Enemies: Everyone who is not Studious. ' Crushes:' Luis. Profile: Jamie is a very Studious girl and always takes things seriously, unlike some people that she knows. She is also Amanda Jane and Isabella's eighteen year old long-lost cousin but has no relation to either Kevin or Joslyn. Chaz is her cousin who hate each other no matter what happens. Jamie also eats salads and water because her mother says that junk food is... deadily. Hotel Introduction: '''Hello there. I'm Jamie Ame. But you might call me Jamie. Is my mother Elmira around here? '''After Accepting Move-In: Move here in noisy name?! Alright then. But put me near any non-Studious people or Chaz and I'll be screaming every night. After Accepting House: '''It's alright. It may be not good for book parties, but still... '''Request for More Stuff: '''Make this place as Studious as possible. It'll keep... "them" out. '''Star Level 2 Quotes: * Oh hello there name. Have you been studying lately? * Sometimes, my mother Elmira can embarrass me sometimes. She almost showed baby pictures to my friends! ' '* You know why I hate non-Studious people? It's because they don't take things seriously! *laugh* Star Level 3 Quotes: * I hope that you move in Raven. She was my first friend ever! I would tell you the story, but you'll probably fall asleep by the time I start... * Makoto can't fool me! I know she's a robot, but don't tell her... * I wonder where Matt and Amelia are? Still not here I suppose... (I wonder if they're a perfect couple)... Star Level 4 Quotes: * You're almost there to five Stars name. * You know something you haven't known? I'm Chaz's cousin. Big shocker huh? We always bicker with each other and even fight sometimes. * I hate that cheerleader Summer. You probably haven't met her, but I can also cheer too. I just can't cheer in front of people, even my friends. Star Level 5 Quotes: * Congragulations on making five Stars name. * Luis is here now?! Omigosh! Oh dear.... * I can only eat salads and water. No junk food for me thank you very much! I need to fit in this school uniform! Best Friend Status: ''' '''What?! I'm friends with someone?! Well okay. I'll accept your friendship, but don't hug me... Best Friend Reward Brown and blue school uniforms- madely designed to be cute and studious at the same time Bookcase- Palm Tree Blueprint ''' Isabella' '''Loves: '''Cute '''Likes: Spooky' Hates: Nothing. ' Best Friends:' Amanda Jane(me), Joslyn, Kevin, Jamie, and the Cute Sims. ' Friends:' Everyone! ' Enemies:' No one. ' Profile:' ''' Joslyn' ' Loves:' Spooky ' Likes:' Tasty ' Hates:' Cute ' Kevin' ' Loves:' Fun ' Likes:' Spooky ' Hates:' Cute ' Creepie: ''' Loves: Spooky ' Likes:' Tasty (because of Iggy). ' Hates:' Cute ''' Star-Ella' ' Loves:' Spooky? ' Likes:' Cute? ' Hates:''' Fun Category:Blog posts